best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Man on the Moon" by R.E.M
"Man on the Moon" is a song by the American alternative rock band R.E.M., released as the second single from their 1992 album Automatic for the People. The lyrics were written by lead singer Michael Stipe, and the music by drummer Bill Berry and guitarist Peter Buck, and credited to the whole band as usual. The song was well received by critics and peaked at number 30 on the US Billboard Hot 100, number 18 on the UK Singles Chart and number one in Iceland. It remains one of R.E.M.'s most popular songs and was included on the compilations In Time: The Best of R.E.M. 1988–2003 and Part Lies, Part Heart, Part Truth, Part Garbage 1982–2011. Lyrically, the song is a tribute to the comedian and performer Andy Kaufman, with numerous references to his career, including his Elvis impersonation, wrestling, and the film My Breakfast with Blassie. The song's title and chorus refer to the Moon landing conspiracy theories, as an oblique allusion to rumors that Kaufman's death in 1984 was faked. The song gave its name to Man on the Moon (1999), Miloš Forman's film based on Kaufman's life, and was featured prominently in the film's soundtrack. Lyrics 1 Mott the Hoople and the Game of Life Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Andy Kaufman in the wrestling match Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Monopoly, Twenty-one, Checkers, and Chess Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Mister Fred Blassie in a breakfast mess Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Let's play Twister, let's play Risk Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah See you in heaven if you make the list Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 1 Now, Andy, did you hear about this one? Tell me, are you locked in the punch? Andy, are you goofing on Elvis? Hey, baby Are we losing touch? Chorus If you believed they put a man on the moon Man on the moon If you believed there's nothing up his sleeve Then nothing is cool 2 Moses went walking with the staff of wood Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Newton got beaned by the apple good Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Egypt was troubled by the horrible asp Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Mister Charles Darwin had the gall to ask Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 2 Now, Andy, did you hear about this one? Tell me, are you locked in the punch? Hey, Andy, are you goofing on Elvis? Hey, baby Are you having fun? Chorus If you believed they put a man on the moon Man on the moon If you believed there's nothing up his sleeve Then nothing is cool 3 Here's a little agit for the never-believer Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Here's a little ghost for the offering Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Here's a truck stop instead of Saint Peter's Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Mister Andy Kaufman's gone wrestling (wrestling bears) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 1 Now, Andy, did you hear about this one? Tell me, are you locked in the punch? Hey, Andy, are you goofing on Elvis? Hey, baby Are we losing touch? Chorus If you believed they put a man on the moon Man on the moon If you believed there's nothing up his sleeve Then nothing is cool Outro If you believed they put a man on the moon Man on the moon If you believed there's nothing up his sleeve Then nothing is cool If you believed they put a man on the moon Man on the moon If you believed there's nothing up his sleeve Then nothing is cool If you believed they put a man on the moon Man on the moon If you believed there's nothing up his sleeve Then nothing is cool Why It Rocks # Nice music video. # The song is very hopeful and full of positive outlook. # The lyrics are very clever # Even though the tempo often changes from quiet and slow to loud and fast, the key is that it maintains a relaxed, easy 4/4 pace even as the song gradually intensifies. # The song is about Andy Kaufman, with numerous references to his career, including his Elvis impersonation, wrestling, and the film ''My Breakfast with Blassie ''and Moon landing conspiracy theories Video Category:1990s Category:R.E.M. Songs Category:Country rock Category:Country Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1